Hug Me
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Butiran itu mengalir perlahan tanpa kuminta ditemani rintikan salju. Aku sendiri, aku masih dan selalu sendiri itu kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Masih menggenggam sebuah kotak dengan kedua tanganku yang bergetar. "Hiks, menyebalkan..huhu," rutukku. ZhouRy fic special Henry birthday/ DLDR/ Ripiu Please


Cast : Henry Lau as namja

Zhou Mi as namja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : ZhouRy

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Mistery or Horror (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast disini milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya manusia yang berharap memiliki Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Yaoi, Boys love Boys, Gaje, Typo(s) berceceran

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No for Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat butiran-butiran salju itu turun perlahan, jatuh menimpa bumi tanpa bunyi, berkumpul lalu meleleh menjadi satu genangan air jika matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Tapi sebelum matahari terbit sempurna aku ingin mendahului itu dengan terbitan senyumku di hari ulang tahunku ini.

Terus kutatap pantulan diriku dicermin, saat aku tersenyum bayangan didepanku pun ikut tersenyum. Saat pandanganku kosong tatapan pemuda kecil didepan cermin juga ikut kosong.

"Cih, kau tak punya pendirian ya?" omelku pada bayangan didepanku yang juga ikut menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi tanpa suara.

"Hahaha," tawaku menanggapi kekonyolan yang kubuat, namun terhenti saat bayangan itu ikut tertawa bisu. Kukerucutkan bibirku dan yang tampak disitu adalah ekspresiku saat marah, bukannya terlihat menyeramkan tapi malah seperti anak TK yang kehilangan lollipopnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, mengatakan perasaanku pada Siwon hyung. Kalau aku kembali dan dia menerimaku, akan kukenalkan padamu," ucapku bermonolog ria.

Apa kalian bertanya aku bicara pada siapa?

Aku bicara sendiri?

Bukan! Aku bicara pada imitasi ku yang selalu berada didalam cermin ini. Yah sebutlah aku gila atau apa, ini keseharianku.

Aku Henry Lau anak tunggal dari keluargaku, aku hanya tinggal sendirian dirumah besar ini. Bukan sendiri sih, disini juga ada 2 pembantu dan 1 sepupuku, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi aku tetap saja merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Umma dan appa sama-sama bekerja dan pulang larut malam. Aku heran, kenapa bukan salah satu dari mereka saja yang bekerja. Apalagi mereka bekerja di 1 perusahaan yang sama, yaitu milik appa. Ummaku beralasan bosan, punya anak tunggal itu membosankan.

Heh?

Kalau begitu bikin saja anak lagi, gampangkan?!

Huh, disini memang menyebalkan semua. Lebih baik aku bicara pada pantulanku sendiri dicermin yang mana tak akan marah atau melawan, juga tak akan cerewet memberiku nasihat jika aku berteriak murka karena ketidakpedulian orang tuaku itu.

Ah.. Masa bodoh dengan mereka, aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan hidup seperti ini bertahun-tahun. Tapi mungkin hari ini aku bisa merubah takdir kesepian yang selalu datang dihidupku.

Kubuat senyuman yang cocok untuk bibir mungil kissable milikku.

15 derajat melengkung samping kanan kiri ..hmmm.. ah ani ! Terlalu lebar.

Kutempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jari pada dagu. Kutarik turun ujung-ujung bibirku, mencari senyuman yang pas yang akan kugunakan hari ini. Cukup 5 derajat sudah sangat manis.

Kurapikan kaos denim yang kukenakan begitu pula rompi pendek berwarna hitam yang ikut menempel di atas kaosku.

"Henly, ini kue siapa. Kumakan ya?" Teriakan dari lantai satu membuatku berjengit.

Kue?

Drap..drap..drapp..

"Jangan sentuh kuee ituuu," teriakku mengentikan gerakan adik sepupuku yang hampir saja memotong kue tirramisu di atas meja makan.

Srett..

Kuambil nampan itu dan menyembunyikan kue dipinggangku, berusaha menjauhkannya dari benda tajam yang akan melukai kue ini.

Ryeowook hyung mengerutkan keningnya dan cemberut.

"Henly-ah, aku lapar," rengeknya masih setia menggengam pisau ditangan kanan.

"Jangan macam-macam. Ini, untuk seseorang tahu," jawabku meletakkan kue itu diatas kulkas, dan membungkusnya kedalam kotak segi empat berwarna ungu dengan pita diatasnya.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya semalaman, ini karyaku yang paling bagus. Dikulkas masih ada kok," lanjutku sambil merapikan kado ini.

"Tapi yang dikulkas gosong semua," ucap namja yang sudah kuanggap Hyungku sendiri itu.

"Jangan protes, masih ada persediaan obat perut disana," tunjukku pada kotak obat diujung dapur.

Kutinggalkan sepupuku yang masih tak merespon, jangan sampai hari ini aku telat. Aku harus menemuinya sebelum upacara penerimaan dimulai, atau mungkin aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat olehnya pagi ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan namun pasti, bersenandung pelan untuk menetralkan detak jantungku. Perang belum dimulai dan aku sudah berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa niatku gagal lagi seperti sebelumnya. Payah. Tidak! Kali ini harus berhasil

Ini hari istimewa, akan kuukir kenangan paling indah di hari penting ini Harapanku tidak muluk-muluk, cukup dia menerima kado buatanku dan menjadi namjachinguku aku sudah sangat senang.

Aku sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Jarak rumahku dan Siwon hyung tak begitu jauh, hanya berkisar 5 gang.

Kuperhatikan pintu rumah yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Tak mungkin dia sudah berangkat, ini masih terlalu pagi.

Sementara menungu sang pemilik rumah keluar kulakukan aktifitas lain yang membantu. Kutarik nafas panjang lalu menggembungkan pipiku dan mengeluarkan udara itu lewat mulut. Kutepuk-tepuk tas slempang yang kugunakan, memastikan kado itu tak berpindah tempat dan masih disana.

"Ayolah jangan gugup," semangatku pada diri sendiri.

Siwon hyung adalah namja yang kusukai sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, dia adalah kakak kelasku waktu SMU dan kini juga menjadi seniorku saat aku masuk kuliah tahun ini. Aku mengenalnya karena kita dulu sama-sama anggota OSIS, tepatnya dia adalah ketua OSIS. Aku sadar aku menyukainya, walau kita sama-sama namja. Tapi boleh kan? Karena tak bisa melupakannya aku nekad mengikuti tes di inha university jurusan musik, kampus dimana dia juga menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disitu. Aku diterima di kampus itu dan hari ini juga upacara penerimaan murid baru, tapi aku malah seperti satpam penjaga gerbang rumah orang saat ini.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." Suara yang sangat kuhafal itu mulai terdengar, reflek aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok, kubersihkan butiran salju yang bertengger dikepala dan pundakku. Segera aku berlari keujung gang dan berjalan lagi kearah rumah siwon hyung dengan langkah tenang. Dan hopla, saat aku melewati rumahnya tepat dengan saat siwon hyung keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"Henly ! Kebetulan sekali" sapa Siwon hyung membuatku membalikkan badan. Memang kata-kata itu yang ingin kudengar

Hari ini dia pun tampak tampan dan gagah dengan jas almamater besar yang pasti akan kedodoran jika aku yang mengenakannya. Senyum ramah itu yang selalu kurindukan, lesung pipi yang tercetak itu makin membuat debaran jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Ne, kebetulan sekali hyung," jawabku sedikit berbohong, tak lupa kuberikan pula senyum 5 derajat yang sudah kusiapkan pagi tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja," ucap Siwon hyung yang kini mensejajari langkahku. Dari jarak sedekat ini bisa kucium harum parfumnya, yang membuatku jengkel adalah setiap aku berbicara dengannya kepalaku harus mendongak.

"Eh, tunggu hyung," ucapku cepat menghentikan langkahnya, aku baru sadar tujuan awalku bukan hanya untuk berangkat bersama saja. Kuraih tasku dan membukanya perlahan, mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kubus didalamnya, sementara Siwon hyung diam memperhatikanku yang masih menimang-nimang kotak ditanganku. Posisi kami sekarang sedang berhadap-hadapan ditengah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Ini saat yang tepat.

"Hyung, aku..nng coklat ini" ucapku belum lancar. tanganku masih menggenggam kotak ini erat. Lidahku benar-benar terasa kelu. Pandanganku masih menunduk, dan terimakasih untuk rona merah yang pasti sekarang menghiasi pipiku.

"Chagiya!" teriakan gadis dibelakang membuat kami menoleh serempak. Gadis bersurai panjang itu mendekati kami, dia terus tersenyum kearah kami, tidak, lebih tepatnya kearah Siwon hyung. Dan siapa tadi yang dipanggil chagiya, bukan aku tentunya.

"Eh ada Henly juga ya," ucap gadis itu yang baru tahu bahwa aku bukan seonggok patung disini. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Annyeong Jessica," sapaku mencoba bersikap ramah, kalau bukan karena ada Siwon hyung disini aku tak mau sok akrab begini. Sebenarnya aku mengenal gadis ini, dia juga seangkatan denganku saat SMU dan satu kampus juga sekarang. Dia sainganku kalau boleh kubilang.

"Aku boleh ikut berangkat bersama kan?" tanya jessica dengan nada merajuk pada siwon hyung.

"Tentu saja boleh chagi"

JDERR..

Aku harap aku salah dengar saat ini, atau berharap aku sedang mengalami gangguan telinga untuk sepersekian detik.

Chagi?

Harusnya itu panggilan untukku jika saja gadis itu tadi belum muncul dan aku bisa memberikan kado di hari ulang tahunku ini.

Maksudnya ini apa?

"Oh iya, bekal untuk hari ini kue tiramissu kesukaan oppa," ucap jessica lagi memberikan kotak berwarna pink yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari yang kubawa. Mata yeoja itu berbinar-binar, ditanggapi senyuman hangat dari namja yang kusuka dan tangan Siwon hyung yang juga mengusap ujung kepala gadis itu. Mereka seolah tak memperdulikanku yang berdiri seperti kambing congek disini.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanyaku to the point, gemas rasanya pada yeoja yang terus tersenyum manja itu pada Siwon hyung.

"Eh?" Jessica hanya menatapku malu-malu dengan wajah memerah. Tak perlu ditebak aku sudah tahu jawabannya, dadaku berdenyut sakit, sakit dan sesak.

"Emm, sebenarnya hubungan kami sudah jalan 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Siwon hyung yang juga malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ditatapinya Jessica lalu keduanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Ini adalah mimpi paling buruk dihidupku.

"Henly juga ingin memberi bekal ya?" tanya Jessica melihat kotak yang tadi urung kuberikan.

"Eh..ini, ini aku juga akan memberikannya pada orang yang kusukai," jawabku gugup

"Henly sedang menyukai yeoja ya?" goda jessica.

Sumpah demi apapun itu aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut yeoja ini hingga kepalanya botak.

Puing-puing keberanian yang selama ini kukumpulkan sudah rusak dan hancur.

"Aku pergi dulu ne?!" kataku meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang pasti heran karena aku berjalan berlawanan dengan arah kampus.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Butiran itu mengalir perlahan tanpa kuminta ditemani rintikan salju. Aku sendiri, aku masih dan selalu sendiri itu kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Masih menggenggam sebuah kotak dengan kedua tanganku yang bergetar.

"Hiks, menyebalkan..huhu," rutukku.

Hari yang kuanggap indah, yang kuyakini akan membawa keberuntungan ternyata malah mencetak luka hati yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

Pabboya Henry Lau

Dia itu namja normal yang tertarik pada yeoja, dia bukan sepertimu yang menyukai sesama jenis. Sekalipun kau mengatakan perasaanmu kau juga akan ditolaknya.

Padahal ummaku bilang aku manis, bahkan kemanisanku melebihi seorang yeoja. Kenapa dulu aku tak dilahirkan sebagai yeoja saja?

Hhhh

Upacara penerimaan pasti sedang berlangsung sekarang, dan aku malah duduk sendiri di bangku taman ini, menatap nanar kado valentine yang kubawa. Kue yang kubuat penuh perjuangan semalam, berkali-kali tanganku melepuh terkena oven. Itu semua sia-sia. Aku membuatnya sepenuh hati, penuh rasa cinta. Itu juga hanya sia-sia.

Lalu siapa yang bisa memakan kue ini. Tak mungkin aku membawanya pulang, Ryeowook hyung pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Tapi jika dibuang juga sayang, padahal aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Aku juga tak mungkin memakannya sendiri.

Kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan, bajuku sudah sedikit basah terkena salju.

"Biar kutinggalkan disini saja, aku tak mungkin membuangnya." Kuletakkan kado itu diatas bangku tempat aku duduk sebelumnya.

"Siwon hyung selamat tinggal," ucapku memandang kado itu sejenak sebelum beranjak meninggalkan taman dengan langkah gontai.

"Heyy, tunggu!" seseorang berteriak dibelakangku, saat aku menoleh terlihat namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam lurus melambaikan kedua tangannya padaku.

"Apa sih? Aneh." Tak kupedulikan teriakannya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tunggu ada yang ketingalan." Suara yang sama berteriak lagi, kini namja itu tengah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak berwarna ungu.

"Anio.. ani, biarkan disana," teriakku lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan taman itu.

"Ini punyamu kan, jangan lari?"

Namja gila itu ikut berlari mengejarku. Apa dia tak punya telinga tadi? Ini benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Brukk..

Aku terpeleset saat tengah berlari. Jalanan yang licin tak kuperhatikan tadi, dan kini celanaku benar-benar basah.

"Eh kau baik-baik saja? ini barangmu ketinggalan." suara tenor itu mendekatiku dan berjongkok didepanku yang masih menunduk. Menyodorkan kado yang tadi sudah ku ucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Huhuuu.. pabbo! Apa yang kaulakukan," kesalku, air mataku tiba-tiba saja turun lagi, bahkan lebih deras dari yang tadi. Kupukuli badan namja didepanku sebagai pelampiasan. Tidak. Ini memang salahnya, namja tak kukenal yang ikut campur urusan orang lain memang pantas mendapat pukulan.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Padahal kau namja?" tanyanya mencoba menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang memukul bahunya kasar dan berkali-kali.

"Memang apa salahnya namja menangis?!" bentakku.

"SShhhh, uljima." Dengan seenak jidat namja itu memelukku dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik," tanya namja berambut ikal itu tersenyum teduh padaku sambil menerima uluran handuk yang basah dariku.

"Pantatku masih basah tau," ucapku protes dia kan yang menyebabkan aku jatuh.

"Bagaimana jika kubersihkan?" tawarnya dengan mata mengerling, aku hanya bergidik.

"Jadi kau sengaja meninggalkan kado ini?" tanyanya mengambil kado buatanku, mengintip isi didalamnya.

"Iya, tapi kau malah bertindak bodoh," marahku karena diingatkan lagi kejadian tadi. Menangis dijalanan yang basah dan dipeluk oleh namja tak dikenal, serta berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikan heran.

"Haha..mian," sesal namja pemilik rumah ini.

"Bukan salahmu, aku mungkin sedang bad mood" aku ikut menyesal karena dari tadi mengomeli namja yang sudah baik hati mengajakku mengeringkan badan dirumahnya, menyambutku dengan ramah. Ternyata rumahnya tepat persis dipinggir taman ini, aku bahkan tak pernah menyadari jika rumah ini berpenghuni.

"Emm, sedang dapat tamu bulanan ya?" tanyanya setengah berpikir

PLAK

"Aku ini namja tau," kupukul kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Aku tau, aku kan hanya bercanda," ucapnya mengelus kepala.

"Kue ini boleh kumakan tidak, sayang kalau dibuang kan?" izin namja itu

"Tidak boleh ya?" namja itu menatapku kecewa karna tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Kue itu kan kubuat khusus untuk siwon hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku memberikannya pada namja yang bahkan tak kukenal ini. Tapiii...

"Ah, boleh kok. Dimakan saja," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Jongmal? Kalau begitu kuambilkan piring dulu ne," ucap namja itu berdiri.

"Hey, tak perlu. Aku tak memakannya, untukmu saj,a" kata-kataku menhentikan langkahnya. Pandangan heran dengan kening berkerut itu kuterima.

"Apa rasanya meragukan?" tanyanya memelas.

"Kau ingin kupukul lagi?" jawabku menunjukkan tangan terkepal didepan wajah.

"Hihihi" Dia hanya terkikik dan masuk kedalam, meninggalkanku diruang tamu rumahnya. Ruangan ini tak terlalu besar, dinding dan alasnya pun terbuat dari kayu terdapat 3 lukisan didinding depan mengarah pada pintu masuk. Tapi pandanganku tak lepas pada satu lukisan besar yang diapit di tengah itu, lukisan yang hanya menggambarkan satu objek, entah kenapa aku seolah terhipnotis saat melihatnya. Lukisan dengan frame kayu. Gambar bunga yang terlukis seolah menghipnotisku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantar." Kubungkukkan badan di depan namja yang mengaku bernama Zhoumi ini, sebenarnya jarak rumahku dengan tama tak begitu jauh, tapi dia masih ngeyel untuk mengantarku pulang. Dan perlu kutekankan lagi, aku ini namja. Hhh tapi sudahlah, kebaikan orang lain tak boleh kutolah.

Zhoumi mengelus pucuk kepalaku pelan, hal yang membuatku tercengan adalah saat dia tiba-tiba menunduk dan mencium keningku lalu bilang 'Good night' . Oh! Aku benar-benar ingin menggetok kepalanyatapi dia keburu berbalik dan pergi. Cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan mala mini, mengiringi lankahnya pergi. Aku yakin aku belum berkedip tapi ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Cklek.

"Annyeong! Aku pulang!"

Kepalaku begitu pening saat masuk kerumah, semenjak aku sadar ternyata aku ketiduran di rumah Zhoumi hingga langit sudah berganti malam tubuhku mulai mengginggil.

Kutengokkan kepala ke segala penjuru rumah, seperti biasa appa dan umma pasti belum pulang.

Crek..Crekk..Crek..

Aku yang merasa kelaparan mulai berjalan kearah dapur, kulihat tubuh kecil sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sambil membelakangiku. Pisau besar ia mainkan dengan lihai hingga berbuah suara teratur di sana. Ryeowook Hyung memang punya hobi memasak, jadi aku tak perlu merasa heran jika ia ada didapur padahal rumah ini punya pembantu.

"Ryeowook hyung, masak apa?" tanyaku menyenderkan bahu di pinggiran ruang masuk dapur. Aku tercekat saat sepupuku itu berbalik. Air kental berwarna merah menetes dari ujung pisau yang ia bawa, warna yang sama seperti noda yang mengotori apron miliknya . Ia tersenyum padaku, mengangkat satu tangannya yang menggenggam benda kecil panjang, bentuknya seperti jari manusia.

"Malam ini kita makan sup jari bumbu mentega."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

FF ini kubuat untuk ultahnya Mochiku *dipelototin Wook*

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida for Henry Lau

FF ini cuma 2 Chapter, sebenarnya ini FF lawas yang engga selesai dan akhirnya kubuat Zhoury

Zhoury Shipper adakah disini? Sempatkan ripiu ne kalau sudah baca ^^

.

.

**RIPIU PLEASE**


End file.
